


Tomorrow Never Knows

by weatherby



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherby/pseuds/weatherby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wee drabble, written possibly before OotP but at least before HBP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Never Knows

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Telanu, who sacrificed her life's work and wrote Harry/Draco just to meet my demanding Poison songfic whims.

In the late hours of the evening when it isn't really yesterday and it isn't quite tomorrow, Severus fucks Harry in two and sends him back to Gryffindor Tower tired and ragged.

When he comes, Harry winces and squeezes his eyes shut tight and bites his lip so hard Severus wonders why he hasn't drawn blood yet. He arches his back and clenches the corners of the down pillow under his head hard enough to leave it deformed and thrusts his slender hips like there is no tomorrow, and when Severus thinks of the situation, his biggest fear is the sound of bones cracking.

Harry wraps his hand around Severus's cock and notices how small his palms are, which is funny, because they seem so much larger when he catches the tiny Golden Snitch. His fingers are slick with pre-come and lubricant, and he loses his grip often enough that Severus stops lying so still.

"Is there nothing you can do correctly?" Severus breathes sharply, and wraps his own, larger hand around Harry's, beetle-black eyes burning holes in the glass of Harry's spectacles as he works Harry's hand roughly with his.

When Potter and Weasley's potion turns violet the next day, Snape repeats the question.

In the early hours of the morning when time still doesn't exist, the hot, sick swoop of humiliation in Harry's stomach lasts until he remembers that no one is coming to sew him back together, no one but him.


End file.
